


Gavins secret

by H_Luke13



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read, Scared Gavin Reed, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Soft Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Luke13/pseuds/H_Luke13
Summary: Since Rk900 aka Nines arrived at the DPD for the first time he'd noticed that detective Gavin reed has been having secret phone calls and messages with someone he couldn't identify. But lately, it has been more frequent and the text was making his stress level high and making him anxious.…………………………………………………………So He set a mission for himself-Figure out who is detective reed secretly texting
Relationships: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Gavins secret

Since Rk900 aka Nines arrived at the DPD for the first time he'd noticed that detective Gavin reed has been having secret phone calls and messages with someone he couldn't identify. But lately, it has been more frequent and the text was making his stress level high and making him anxious. He tried asking the detective about it but he snapped at him and told him to mind his own business. when the secret message got more frequent he became more curious and he did the only other logical thing he can think of to settle his Curiosity which was to hack the detective phone and see whom he’s texting but that didn’t work as it became impossible after the first unsuccessful try the number of firewalls and protection in this phone made it impossible to hack without notifying the detective and that only made him more curious.

So He set a mission for himself 

-Figure out who is detective reed secretly texting 

After a month of secret phone calls and texts, the detective announced that he’s taking a vacation for 2 weeks. When he asked him why he said that Fowler had forced him to become he had a lot of vacation days that he didn't use for the past 2 years. And just like that another week passed and the detective took his vacation. 

The RK900 had to work with Lieutenant Anderson and his brother Conner the RK800 while the detective was on his vacation. They had a case that involved a few androids being missing but it was only one type which is the RT600 and they knew that only one person can help them relocate these particular androids. They called the Kamski residence to schedule an appointment and asked him to come to the DPD but Chloe informed them that he’s busy with family engagements and he couldn’t meet with them at the moment they offered to visit him and talk to him a little and that the case involves RT600 and they are not taking much of his Precious family time.

The day after they went to the Kamski house (mansion) he took them to a room near the entrance of the mansion and they asked him about any information he had about the RT600 model and why someone would be targeting them and how many of them were created because CyberLife database was lacking a lot of information about this model.

He told them all that he knew and that there were 27 of them created and gave them the info of the people that had them before the revolution. And that there is not much data on them because they were not mass-produced for the market and they all were gifted to some few friends of CyberLife at the time.

While they are leaving someone interred the room without knocking and said loudly: Eli dad is asking if you're coming to visit for Christmas or not? Everyone's eyes turned to the intruder which was no other than detective reed wearing pajama shorts and an oversized pink hoodie with cats all over it and a pastel fluffy yellow slippers and reading glasses he was reading something on his tablet and didn’t notice that there were other people in the room. Once he looked up from his tablet and saw the people in front of his heart rate heightened and his face turned so red you’d think he was a tomato. The Lieutenant shouted: reed what the Phuk are you doing here. Reed on the other hand glared at Elijah. Elijah laughed so hard he was losing balance off his feet.

Gavin: What are you guys doing here  
Hank: that what we’d like to know.... wait are you dating this psychopath  
Elijah flinched at the comment about him but didn’t comment on it while a big grin was on his face: yes Gavi what are you doing here are finally going to come out to your coworkers.  
The detective became more stressed and flustered.  
The RK900 and Conner LED were stuck at red at first then became yellow then slowly turned to blue.  
Gavin: not that it’s any of your business old-men but he’s my brother  
The Lieutenant gasped: NO WAY  
Nines: that explains why your phone is so protected  
Gavin glared at RK900: so you’re the asshole that tried hacking my phone  
RK900 didn’t confirm or deny anything  
Gavin: anyway are you working on a case here  
RK900: yes about the disappearance of a few RT600 androids  
Gavin: that makes sense why you're here anyway anything you saw or heard today forget it or delete it from your tin can brains.  
Hank: why the hell didn’t you tell us that you related to him  
Gavin: why the hell would I tell you  
Elijah: he wanted to create his name and reputation and not just be known as Elijah's brother although he did make me erase every piece of evidence that was related.  
Gavin: just don’t anyone or I’ll end you all. And he glared dagger into them the RK900 saw that there is some truth to the detective threat, unlike his usual threats he found out that he was scared so they all agreed not to say anything.

The trio left Elijah's mansion. RK900kept thinking about how Soft the detective looked and he has finally finished the mission that’d been bothering him for a while now 

-Figure out who is detective reed secretly texting 

Mission successful

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and I’m sorry for my bad English. Also I don’t know why I wrote this but I really like the idea of Gavin in a pink hoodie with cats all over it.🤧


End file.
